Flora's Secret
by ThisSentenceIsALie
Summary: When Ares and Aphrodite are on a date, they get a visit from a new pantheon. After this, different Gods keep running into this new group. But what happens when Zeus finds out? Can four not-so friends prevent a war? Cast of OCs. ON HIATUS
1. Flora's Secret

Aphrodite looked beside her, a true smile gracing her delicate features. She brushed her hand against the long grass storing the image of Winter Chanterelle under the silver willows in her memories. She'd never appreciated Demeter's work before. She now knew how much she had missed in her past three-thousand years of life.

Ares lay beside her, for once his permanent scowl was smoothed. Aphrodite sighed contentedly, she loved her husband but Hephaestus never had time for moments like this.

"Is this Love?" She mumbled softly, her eyes fluttered shut contentedly.

"Of course, honey," Ares replied, "And if anyone tries to stop it, I will find the goddess of love and- oh right.".

Aphrodite sighed and gazed at the azure sky, "I've heard tell of different spirits, new ones. The wind-nymphs say that they are raw power." She groaned, "I know it's far-fetched but-"

"Shh, let's enjoy this time while we can. Enyo and Eros can only cover us for so long." He suddenly sat up, pointing at the sky, "The clouds are moving away, damn it! I put them there for a reason!" Ares kissed her quickly.

"This is _so_ CUTE!"

Aphrodite swore she could hear her ear-drums burst.

A perky sixteen-year-old skipped over the mist-covered stream. White-blonde hair swept over her shoulders, a straight fringe accentuated eyes of purple-red. She was dressed in a simple blouse with a boldly patterned miniskirt.

"You guys are _awesome_! Hang on a sec!" She whipped out a camera, clicking the shutter with blue painted nails, "I knew I would find you! Ha!" She cackled, "Joseph owes me ten bucks!

Ares gaped open-mouthed at her, "Who in dad's name are you?"

"Ares, hon, put that knife away, before I rate you two below Percabeth." She glared at him sternly. The God of War did as he was told, coming to the quick conclusion that this wasn't some random mortal.

"I totally ship Percabeth!" Aphrodite screeched indignantly.

"Seriously?" The newcomer raised an elegantly penciled eyebrow, "Those two are _so_ clichéd, the guy saves the girl etcetera. Clarec is my OTP."

"Oh! My! Gods! That is my son you're messing with! Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"And when have you ever been there for him?"

"I _said_, who are you?" Ares repeated. The two women looked at him, Aphrodite snarled at her boyfriend for interrupting her debate with the blonde. The teenager just smiled pleasantly, which, for some reason, Ares found even more frightening. He didn't let it show of course.

"Some know me as Passion, some as Freedom, but most know me as Love." She turned her head toward Aphrodite and smirked unkindly, "Just call me Flora for the duration of our short acquaintance."

"And why are you here?" Aphrodite sneered. Ares winced, he hated it when she got like that, he felt like he'd failed her.

"What did he say? Ah yes! Joe said that Freya was told by Harry who was told by Alex," Flora rattled off, "That we are should bring our two pantheons closer together. You know, our hip, modern one, and you golden-oldies."

Aphrodite clenched her fists, Flora ignored it.

Ares decided to put in his two-cents, "Zeus is gonna blow a fuse when he finds out about you lot. We should keep you secret."

"Yeah, I know. That's why George says that it 'would be wise'," Flora imitated a pompous voice, "to fake your Zeusies' signature on a document saying that he wants to stay separate. Get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good. That was Hell to remember." She perked up again, "As a thank you, take this." Flora held out a curved silver knife, a sapphire glittered at it's hilt. Ares stared at it, before accepting. "And Aphi darling, I think we got off on the wrong foot, so to apologise-" Flora whispered in the goddess' ear.

"Artemis likes who?" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Flora rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Try to forget me, you never know who's poking around in your head." With that, their strange visitor flashed out.


	2. Joseph

**Hi, I'm turning this into a series of short stories about my characters. Character sheet is at the bottom if you want to create one.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

"What?" Joseph, the Spirit of Death, repeated for the sixth time.

"The Greek Myths are real," His best friend repeated, "I met two gods yesterday!"

"First the Egyptians, then the Shadow World, then the Wizards! What next? The Romans?" He stopped, remembering that there could very well be. He let the truth sink in, they were not alone.

Before he died, Joseph was an oblivious fifteen-year-old, whose only aspiration was to beat his high score on Halo. He and his dad went for a hill-walk, Joseph fell and broke his neck. The next thing he knew, he was standing in an old mansion with a pretty girl standing above him. The girl introduced herself as Flora. She'd said, "You too, huh."

Flora's story wasn't nearly as tragic, she'd been a stuck-up, cocky, player. She would date a boy, then dump him for fun. She'd thought that was what love was. Her good-looks and unnaturally coloured eyes, had made her the town's it-girl. Flora had fallen (properly) in Love with a 'nerd'. She would dream about his stormy grey eyes and honey-blonde hair, nowadays she would subconsciously shift into a blonde haired, grey eyed girl. Joseph had found her following this boy home from school on multiple occasions. It was obvious that she was still hung up on him.

Flora snapped her fingers under his nose, "Earth to Joe, wake up!"

"Yeah," He replied morosely, "What?"

"We're late for Alex," She rolled her eyes, and she thought Joe would remind her, "You kept me from fixing my hair. I hope you know that you will pay for that." Flora waved her hairbrush threateningly and strode off towards Alexander's house.

"Of course." He fell into step beside her.

~o0o~

Alexander Tristan, eighteen years old, first to arrive at Haven, Spirit of Leadership and War. He lived in a Tudor house, the inside was sparingly decorated. In the entrance there was only a grand mirror at the end and a crimson carpet on the floor. It was on this carpet that the two friends currently walked stiffly, even though there was next-to-no decoration, it had an imposing aura. Much like it's owner. The pair dreaded what their Leader would say, everyone knew that he hated tardiness.

They stopped at the double-doors. Joseph's heart beat rapidly, his palms were sweating.

"Come on, Joe," Flora's voice quavered, "We can't make it worse." Before Joe could stop her, she shoved opened the door and walked in with a blinding smile. Joseph hesitantly followed her in.

Alex stared at them, unamused. "You're late." He said shortly, "You were meant to be here half an hour ago."

Joe laughed, his eyes darted around the room. This didn't go unnoticed by Alex. "Really? I thought we were meant to be here at," He glanced at the clock, "Eleven o'clock."

Flora tried for a winning smile. Alex shot her a withering glare. "You two have been here for six months now. Surely you have developed _some_ sense of responsibility?" He sunk into his armchair, sighing. "I've got to run a community and you two are messing about."

How to beat the Master of Guilt Tripping.

Step one: Look down. Joe and Flora hung their heads in unison.

"This is important, even more important that what I need to tell you."

Step two: Say something along the lines of 'I kn- Wait. What?

Flora thought the same thing, "What do you mean? Is it about the Greeks? We've got a temporary alliance with the others, so why-"

Alex waved his hand, effectively quieting the teenager, "It is indeed, to do with the Greeks. It is crucial that they are our allies, we must avoid war at all costs." He rested his head on his hands, "Lord Hades has discovered us. We must meet with him if he is not to alert Zeus. You, Joe, are going to the Underworld to bargain with him."

"When do I leave?"

"Immediately." Alex said, "_Alone_."

Oh brilliant.

"_Please_ let me cross!" Joe pleaded. He'd been doing this for ages.

"This is the Ferry of the Dead," Charon repeated, "You are not dead, mortal."

At least the creepy ghost dude thought he was mortal. It was a start. A scheme worthy of Flora crossed his mind, if this didn't work, he was giving up.

"But I'm a demigod!" He whined, "I'm here to see my father!"

"And that would be?" Charon raised a bony eyebrow.

Joseph racked his brains for a suitable death god, "Thanatos of course!" He gathered shadows around him for effect.

Charon sighed in defeat, "I suppose you can get on then."

YES! Joe did a mental dance.

If anyone offers you a boat ride on the Styx, just say no. You spend half a day either looking at a fiery pit full of screaming souls, or a grey cornfield that goes on forever. Decisions, decisions.

When he (finally) arrived in the throne room, what he did not expect was to see a sixteen-year-old boy with black hair and eyes yelling in Italian at a beautiful woman with auburn hair. They both had unnaturally white skin. A tall, intimidating man stood between them trying in vain to stop them.

"Don't you dare say that about _mi mamma! Vai ai box infuocati del Tartaro!_" The boy yelled.

"She was never your mother, Nico!" The woman, Persephone, screeched right back. Nico shoved passed her. Persephone wiped a tear away from her cheek. Even as the boy walked away, you could see his hair lightening.

"I'm sorry," Joseph said, Hades and Persephone jumped, "I didn't mean to intrude."

Hades shook his head and waved his guest forward, "It is of no matter, Alexander sent you."

"Yes, sir." Joseph attempted a bow, but ended up failing horribly, tripping over his feet. "Sorry."

Hades cracked a small smile, it looked evil on him. "What do you offer in exchange for my silence?"

Joseph didn't expect Hades to be so straight to the point, "Uhhh," He said sheepishly, "Some favors... I guess."

Persephone whispered something in Hades' ear, he frowned but nodded, "Joseph, Spirit of Death. If you can talk my son around, then I shall hold my silence."

Joseph visibly relaxed, he didn't bow this time, he just nodded respectfully and walk through the left hand door.

"It's the other way!" Persephone called after him.

**Character sheet:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**What they are god/dess of:**

**Appearance****:**

**Personality:**

**Distinguishing Features:**

**Past (Remember they must die):**

**Which character they meet:**

**Anything else:**

**I'm accepting through PM and review.**


	3. Violet's Clone

**A shoutout to ****_DeathToPink300_**** for creating Violet and favouriting ****_and _****following. Also a shoutout to Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller for favouriting. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, nor do I own PJO or HoO. Happy?**

Violet's Clone

Violet was definitely used to Flora's sudden bursts of extreme girliness.

The spirit of Love was twirling Violet's hair into an elegant knot. She treated Violet like a glorified Barbie. It was slightly insulting.

She'd already had glitter eyeliner applied heavily, it exaggerated her large silvery eyes. Flora had also managed to make Violet's rather short lashes thick and long. Violet could groan and grumble all she liked, but Flora always shut her up. Violet still owed her after the 'moose ear incident' (Don't ask). As a bonus, Flora knew all the gossip, so it was a great place to get blackmail.

Yet, Violet still wasn't used to Flora's sudden bursts of extreme violence. The spirit of the Hunt was yanked out of the soft green chair and dragged to the training hall.

Violet emerged from the training hall an hour later, mascara smudged and black hair plastered to her forehead. She was built for archery, so she had taken a beating and a half from Flora's battle-axe. She speed-walked through the town to her log-cabin.

"Flora got you?" Freya smiled softly from her bakery doorway, her luminous gaze flickered from Violet's make-up to her bruises. Hardly anything got past the elderly lady. "You've got to say no at some point, the girl's a menace and no mistake. Come, let's clean you up."

Freya was the sweetest, most motherly lady you would ever have the fortune to meet. She'd saved everyone's dignity at least twice. She was also the only other person who knew about the 'moose ear incident'.

Violet grinned and followed the Brit into her bakery. She inhaled the scent of freshly baked bread with a hint of lemon, Freya must have been experimenting again. Not that she was complaining or anything.

"I know, but as soon as she looks at you with those bloody eyes-"

"Language," Freya chastised.

"Sorry," Violet looked down, "It's just- Why her? First she tries to put a dress on me, then she just _had_ to find out about my stupid lapse of brain. I hate her so much! She can make you do anything just by looking at you! I _hate_ her!"

"You don't hate her," Freya admonished gently, "I know she can be trying, and you are both polar opposites. But tomorrow you'll be thick as thieves, chatting and shooting until poor Alexander explodes. If you tell her what you think, she'll understand. She looks and acts like an airhead, but she has the cunning of a fox and respects strong people. It will get even worse if you don't tell her what you think of her, she knows you are hiding something, and what. Remember, she is also goddess of Honesty and Secrets. Now, have a muffin and go for a walk. I hear Britain is nice this time of year."

"Britain is never nice at any time of year!" Violet said, but gratefully accepted the cake. That was what she loved about Freya the most, she lets you rant and sends you off with food. Heaven.

Caer Caradoc, Shropshire, England. Violet's secret hideaway. When she lived in Georgia, her father promised to take her there, he'd lived in Shropshire when he was young and his father took him every weekend.

But then, Violet's father let her hunt with him. Violet had always had talent with a bow, and after she'd begged for weeks on end, he'd caved. Violet wandered into a small cave and was mauled by a black bear. Her last thought was, _well, this sucks._

Violet squinted at the sun, she'd never known it to be this bright. She peeled off her blue sweater, if it were socially acceptable she would shed her t-shirt as well. It must be, what, a-hundred and fifty degrees. Violet was glad that she was wearing shorts. She didn't want to think how hot it would be otherwise.

The trees to her left rustled a little, if not for her enhanced hearing, she wouldn't have heard. Whoever was there, they were either amazingly skilled or unearthly talented.

"'I've got the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox'," She quietly quoted her father's favourite film, giggling a little. She heard George hiss at her, _a time and a place_, he would say. "Come out," Violet summoned her yew bow and loaded an arrow, "Quickly now or I'll shoot."

Violet expanded her senses, just as Flora had taught her. At least the idiot was useful for something. She felt a patch of heat pressed below a grassy verge. The stranger's silvery clothes insulated her, making her untraceable to mortal devices. This girl had obviously been hunted before.

The stranger almost silently crept behind the forest line, Violet could glimpse black hair and a silver tiara.

In a split-second decision, Violet followed her.

"Stranger, my lady-"

"-she look like?"

"Summoned a bow, my lady. Like we-"

"Keep this to yourself, Thalia."

Snippets of a hushed conversation drifted towards Violet. The camp had been hard to infiltrate, but she had managed.

The Hunter's camp was lain out like a military operation, so efficient that they could just pick up their bags and set up shop somewhere else in a matter of minutes. The organisation creeped Violet out.

She ducked behind a silvery tent (what was it about these people and silver?), a man of about seventeen years grinned and entered the tent with the voices. He was the first man Violet had seen around the camp.

Violet jumped, someone inside the tent was snarling.

"Now, now, Arty," The man's voice soothed nervously, "Priorities, please."

"Priorities!" A young voice growled fiercely, "The Hunt might be in danger! Some of my girls might die within the week! You can take your priorities and stick them up your-"

"MY LADY!" A new person interjected, she was the one that Arty called Thalia. Thalia then spoke in a lower voice, "Someone outside at four o'clock."

Violet froze, like a rabbit caught in headlights.

And that is how Violet got ambushed by a bunch of prepubescent girls with a serious silver obsession. Slightly embarrassing.

Artemis paced furiously, auburn hair flying about her face. Thalia stood stiffly on her right, and her idiot brother was reclining on the fur beanbags. This intruder had just claimed that she was a goddess, completely ridiculous of course. Yet her aforementioned idiot brother seemed to think otherwise.

"I suppose it makes sense, what with the Norse and stuff." The intruder said, "Greek gods, huh? I wonder if Alex knows, and if he knows then Flora knows, and she would tell Joseph. It seems that everyone knows apart from me."

"Quiet!" Artemis' voice was steel, "If you are truly what you say you are, then you will have no problem proving it," Her eyes hardened, "Go on."

The intruder visibly gulped, then set her features into an impenetrable mask. To Artemis, that proved that she was hiding something. The intruder raised a hand and clenched it into a fist.

The room darkened, the only light came from the, now glowing white, intruder. Her eyes flickered from grey to ghostly green.

"I am Violet, Spirit of the Hunt, the Moon and Sisterhood. Pact-sister of Lord Alexander's Hand." She said monotonously, "And you, children of Leto, shall not speak of this to anyone."

Artemis looked at her brother, who ever so slightly nodded.

Violet fell to the ground.


	4. Vivienne's Brother

**Thanks to sass-mistress-lucifer for reviewing, favouriting and creating Vivienne. Go and read their story: Healing Fractures with Swimming Lessons. I'm closing the SYOC because this story is going to take a more serious twist...**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sucks for me.**

"Vivienne, get your sorry behind over here and give me back my book!" George bellowed, his sharp features screwed up in anger.

Vivienne sighed softly from her perch. It was directly above the library's reading area, a perfect place to dive bomb unsuspecting people. In other words, a beauty of a weekend.

But unfortunately, George was the Spirit of Intelligence and just _had _to ruin everything_._ Contrary to popular belief, Vivienne knew when to stop. That she had learned from her past life.

Hiding a shudder, she flicked back her annoyingly long ginger hair (she'd have to fix that later) and floated down behind her best friend.

"Boo!" She yelled. George whipped around, only to find-

-nothing. Absolutely nothing. Vivienne smirked.

"Boo!" She yelled again, disappearing behind the tall boy just in time for his fist to hit her shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked, rubbing the sore spot. George could throw one heck of a punch, that was for sure.

"You were the one who stole my book," He pointed out, snatching back _Nuclear Physics for Intermediates_. "As for the punch, the average speed of which you have turned in the past paired with your short stature-" He raised an eyebrow at Vivienne's outraged face, "Something I said?"

Vivienne gritted her teeth, knowing that anything she could say would be turned against her, "Nothing." She tried for a growl. It came out cute as a kitten. Vivienne tried again, pleased when it was ferocious as a tiger. "Hah!"

"That proves nothing. Well, apart from your brain _actually_ being pea-sized of course."

"Of course," She retorted petulantly. When George went full out with his Superiority Complex, it was best to say nothing. "Anyways, I've got to go. There is an aspiring thief I need to attend to," Vivienne grinned, "And like the Cheshire Cat, I'll disappear..."

Her smile left a ghostly imprint in the air. George involuntarily shivered.

Vivienne reappeared outside Delphi Strawberry Service, Chris would be here any minute.

What Chris didn't know was that her full name was Vivienne Rodriguez. She was his maternal half-sister. And if she hadn't go to that stupid house (mansion more like), she would still be able to visit him without keeping her identity secret. The name Eight Amber Hill still had her waking up in a cold sweat.

When Vivienne was alive she was a kleptomaniac and also gay, those facts made her an outcast. Even in Goode high, where 'We're all Family', there were still unforgivable prejudices. One day, where she was getting harassed by a particular rich boy and was 'rescued' by an idiot with the name Perry or Pierre or something, she decided to get revenge.

Unfortunately the rich boy's mansion's security was too good. Vivienne got fried like a chicken wing. She woke up on the floor of a ghastly room that was painted aubergine with a glittery bronze pattern that looked like it was splashed on with some kind of large implement of destruction (later she found out it was). Some pretty blonde girl, who Vivienne immediately hated, dragged her along a bright white corridor. The whole thing had a serious lack of bodacity.

And now she was stuck protecting thieves and George-sitting on weekends. Life, eh.

"Hey, Viv," Chris whispered in her ear. Vivienne screamed and punched him in the gut. He folded over like a piece of paper.

"Oh hell!" Vivienne fussed over her brother, "Sorry sorry sorry-"

"S'all right," Chris croaked, "Just remind me to never do that again."

Chris was hands down the sneakiest person Vivienne knew. Much quieter than his girlfriend (yes Viv liked to keep tabs on him), she was loud and scary. Personally, Vivienne did not want to meet her. Especially today. Today was the day she told Chris the truth.

"Chris, I need to tell you something important." She breathed in deeply and was about to continue, but Chris beat her to the punch.

"Are you pregnant?" He blurted out, then saw her raised eyebrow, "I guess not, sorry."

"I'm-"

"Chris!"A new voice bellowed, "Get your sorry behind out here so I can destroy."

_Can I not do anything without being interrupted?_

"Oh, bugger everything," Chris hissed, "She's gonna kill me, Viv hide me."****

Vivienne frowned, "How does she know where you are? We're outside a strawberry farm at night. Surely you aren't _that_ predictable?"

"Maybe it's because you scream like a banshee," He retorted.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't crept up on me!"

"Christopher Rodriguez!" The girl yelled again.

"She's using my full name! That means she really hacked off with me!" Chris panicked, squeezing his eyes shut as if it would help him.

"Can't you just sneak away?" Viv thought it was a reasonable question, but by Chris' expression she was horribly mistaken.

"Sneak from Clarisse? Are you insane?" He shouted, forgetting that he was meant to be hiding. "She beats Percy Jackson on a regular basis! Percy _Jackson_!" For some reason, Vivienne recognised that name. Must be one of her brother's old friends.

"Hey," Viv screamed right back, "You still haven't told me how she knows where you are! Oh god," Thunder rumbled angrily for some strange reason, but she didn't give it much thought, "You didn't tell her about me, did you?"

"Of course not! Believe it or not, I don't have a death wish!"

"Are you quite sure," The one Chris called Clarisse stepped out in front of them tapping her foot impatiently, "Care to explain?"

The two jumped wide eyed, searching for a way to run. Chris let out a strangled cry of either fear, anger or shock. Viv wasn't surprised, but it was Chris' own fault for asking the scary girl out.

Clarisse was at least 5' 10'' and built like a boar, she dwarfed the other two in comparison. She must have been amazing at football. Close-cropped black hair and red-brown eyes added to her overall fear factor. The only vaguely funny thing about her was that she had an unusual amount of rulers attached to a belt with a metre stick hanging off, though Chris eyed them warily. What was she gonna do, divide them by zero?

"Viv, meet Clarisse," Chris croaked, "Clarisse, Viv."

The older girl eyed Vivienne like she was no more than dirt, "Pleasure."

"Really? Could've fooled me."

To Viv's amazement, Clarisse chuckled, "I like you, punk. Keep it up and I might let you live."

Chris and Vivienne forced out mechanical laughs, all the while glancing at each-other nervously. Chris cleared his throat, "Right, so now that we're all acquainted-"

Clarisse glared at him so hard that Viv couldn't see how she didn't have laser beams coming out, "I'm not done with you yet, idiot." Clarisse clipped him affectionately on the head. "Why the Ha- hell are you out of Camp? Mr D will kill you" Heck, even Chiron will kill you!"

"Chiron, isn't that the name of the horse dude?" Viv only knew because George made her learn Greek mythology.

Clarisse sent her duh-eyes. "Yes, the horse dude totally exists," She then muttered something in a foreign language under her breath. She turned to Chris and said something else in what Viv assumed to be the same language.

"Nico, as in weird emo kid Nico?" Chris asked in disbelief, "Don't be ridiculous, he took on Artemis and won! He can't be injured."

"What's with the mythology references?" Viv was ignored.

"Well he is, Will has only just managed to stabilise him."

Chris cursed violently, before turning to Viv, "Sorry, I've got to go. A friend is ill," he offered in explanation. Viv waved off his apology, she was too busy thinking (say nothing) about the possibilities of mythological figures existing. It would explain the long periods of mysterious absences from Alexander, Joseph and Flora.

She offered Chris a small hug before the couple ran off, deeper in the woods. Driven by curiosity, Vivienne followed them.

She was just about to start running when someone teleported her to Alexander's office.

And the only one who could do that was Alex himself.

She was in some deep trouble.

Olympian Council Hall

The Lord of the Sky watched the shimmering orb intently, piercing blue eyes not missing even the most minuscule detail.

_That faithless demigod has betrayed us... again_, he thought furiously. The Master Bolt sparked erratically, sensing its Lord's anger.

The huge marble doors opened with a loud creak. A man in his mid forties propped a door open with his staff. The snakes wrapped around it hissed at him.

"Hermes," Zeus acknowledged his visitor, "Call the Olympian Council."

Hermes bowed, "For when, Father?"

"Immediately..."

**Did anyone get the Mist reference? Zeus knows about our friends, what will he do about it? Find out in the next installment of Flora's Secret!**

**Please** **review, I'd like to hear what you think.**


	5. Zeus' Predicament

**This is a late update (I think), I've been concentrating a lot more on my Wattpad story (****_Race to the Library_****). Hope you enjoy.**

Zeus' Predicament

"Silence!" Zeus' voice echoed across the now silent hall, "Where is Hades?"

Demeter answered for him, "He's with his son, the poor boy. I keep telling you all, you should never trust Hades. Of all the people he could lie to he chooses-"

Usually Zeus would let her rant and hold the meeting around it, but her input may be of utmost importance, "Yes, sister, I daresay we have memorised your speech by now." Apollo and Ares sniggered quietly into their sleeves. Hephaestus rolled his eyes with a 'no kidding', then returned to tinkering with an old kettle/deadly weapon.

"You could've just said," Artemis snapped impatiently, "You're all cutting into my time that I could spend better in many other ways."

"Chillax, sis."

"No-one uses that word anymore, Apollo," Hermes pointed out, "And just for the record, they don't listen to _Stayin' Alive _either."

"I like the song, shoot me."

"Gladly."

"Boys," Athena interjected, Poseidon rolled his eyes, "As much as you enjoy arguing like barbarians, father said this was _important_. For once in your ridiculous little lives, listen to him," The other Olympians caught the undertone of threat, but the two gods remained blissfully ignorant.

"Sure, sure," Apollo stuck his earbuds back in.

"So, father," Dionysus started whilst flicking through a wine catalogue, "What exactly is this world changing event you've so helpfully decided to hold over our heads?"

"Please," Ares scoffed, "As if it's difficult to hold anything over your head."

"Ha ha, short jokes. Comedy gold."

"Boys!"

"Whatever," The God of War went back to polishing his knife.

Zeus cleared his throat in, what he thought to be, a grand assertion of power. Hestia smiled encouragingly from her place beside her Hearth. Not many knew, but Hestia was the only reason Zeus hadn't stepped down. The poor dear had stage fright. That was the reason for Zeus' dramatics, he wanted to divert attention from himself.

"It has come to my attention that-"

"A hot chick has moved to NY, well done dad," Hermes finished with a smirk.

Hera glared at him, she loved her stepchildren, she really did. But she couldn't help but wish they were hers. She wished she could take back what she did to Heracles, Thalia, Hermes, she'd even betrayed her own flesh and blood. Over the years she'd tried to make it up to them, but they had shooed her away, even easygoing Apollo who could be in her presence without making a rude remark. Hera just wanted her family to be together. Her husband nodded his thanks, she responded with a small smile.

"As I was saying, it has come to my attention that we may have another pantheon war on our hand."

An outbreak of murmurs ran across the throne room, Aphrodite and Ares exchanged nervous glances.

"Another pantheon war would be awesome!" Ares cheered half-heartedly, "We could totally kick those modern collective butts!" Aphrodite cradled her head in her hands, glowering at her boyfriend over manicured fingernails.

"Ares dear, do you have something to tell us?" Demeter crooned, voice was sickly sweet yet her eyes narrowed dangerously. Ares realised he was treading on eggshells, he rapidly back-pedalled.

"No- no, I just made an... educated guess-"

"You're educated?"

"Shut up Moon-pie!" Ares snarled, refraining (no matter how tempting it was) from throwing something sharp and pointed at her. "You know too!"

"How did you know?" Artemis gasped. She hadn't told anyone, nor had her brother to the best of her knowledge.

"I didn't," Ares smirked.

Zeus massage his temples, so as to deter the certain migraine that he was about to get. Not even Athena's birth was as horrible as this. He leant over to his wife, "Do you know what's going on?" He hissed.

She rolled her eyes, "They know about that little war you mentioned, I would assume they have met our opposition and kept it from us because they feared your reaction."

"WHAT!"

Hera made a small humming noise.

Meanwhile, in the other godly city, Alexander was reacting much the same as Zeus, He pointed a finger accusingly at Joseph, "You're telling me that the Son of Hades is an automaton." He repeated the gesture with Violet, "You're telling me that Apollo is hot. And _you_ are telling me that your brother's girlfriend scares the crap out of you. I think I need a coffee." He waved in his Hand's general direction.

Flora hurried out of the room to get him his beverage, secretly pleased to have an excuse to leave, with a called, "Hand! Not housekeeper!"

"That's about right, boss!" Viv chirped, agreeing with him. Violet shoved her hand in front of the red-head's mouth, retracting it in disgust when it was licked.

Alex had filled the two girls in on the existence of Greek Gods, Violet had nodded along, hanging on to every word. Viv had twirled an imaginary moustache and imitated Sherlock Holmes.

"Bloody, bloody hell."

"I completely agree," Flora shut the doors and handed her boss his drink, "What were you thinking? Not at all, I would expect! 'Let, you know better than to track creepy children. I can't say the same for Viv but-"

"That's enough thank you!" Viv reached out to snatch Flora's glass of water, pouting when it was tipped over her head. She proceeded to wring her hair out on Joe's shoulder, he sighed in defeat, used to her antics (read: idiocy). "You love me, don't you Joe? Stop frowning or I'll cuddle you!"

Joe hastily shoved a maniacal grin and inched away from her slowly. "What do we do, boss?"

"One of you three is coming with me to Olympus to discuss a treaty. The rest of us will need to prepare for war!" He slammed a fist on his desk for extra effect. The four others jumped.

"Why us?" Viv almost whined. Violet reached out to smack her, but then thought better of it, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Because _you_ know already. I'm not telling the others until we're done," Alex replied, Flora tried to protest but he ignored her, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Ah, but do you, young Padawan?" This time Violet really did smack her, "What the hell, 'Let?"

"Don't address me."

Alex sighed, "Please, try and be professional. Joseph, you're in charge while I'm away. Flora? You willing to scribe again?"

"Sure, boss!"

"Violet, strengthen our defences in things goes awry. Double the armoury, double the magic, double everything! Set up some of your Insanity traps from last time."

Violet made a weak sound of protest that sounded rather like 'Apollo'.

"Vivienne, you're coming with us."

**Review, I want to know what you think.**


	6. Athena's Plan

**I hope everyone is enjoying Flora's Secret (If anyone has any ideas for a new title don't hesitate to let me know)!**

"This is ridiculous!" Robert, God of Peace, boomed, banging his fist on his table. Being a generally calm god, it made his anger even worse. Not to mention, he hated Violet with a vengeance and did his best to contradict everything she said, "I knew you were insane, but defending against an enemy we know nothing about? Are you an _actual_ idiot?"

Violet spoke through gritted teeth, "The boss said not to tell you, I'm following orders."

Thankfully, Freya spoke up in her defence, "We need to trust Alexander, he knows what he is doing. He's diverted many wars, the Norse, Egyptians and Chinese to name a few," She paused as most of the room nodded slowly, "And led us to victory against the Romans. And we didn't know who they were until afterwards either."

The War Tent was more like a pub than anything. The different gods and spirits sat with their friends around small square tables, occasionally one person would go behind the bar and return with a tray of drinks. It was an informal atmosphere but everyone had the sense to take what was said seriously.

Finally, the person Violet was dreading put in his two cents. The quiet, logical Spirit of Obsession. "Ah, but how do we know you're not lying. After all, you are infatuated with one of the enemy..." Daniel paused, letting the truth sink in. And of course he would know about the Greeks, how many Apollos with golden hair and sparkling blue eyes shot with silver do you meet? Daniel was annoying, yes, but he wasn't stupid. Eyes made up of so many shades of blue, electric, ocean, sky-

"I could vouch for her!" The petite Goddess of Color piped up, "We still do that right?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Violet saw Joe raise his head to the heavens (metaphorically, she didn't know where exactly Olympus was). "It doesn't matter what you think, the boss put me in charge, You have no choice but to listen to me!"

Daniel grinned, baring sharp teeth, "Listen yes, but obey. That is an entirely different matter."

Violet's jaw hit the ground, her love for the beautiful god may have plunged Little New York into civil war...

Of the most amazing cities Flora had come across (a lot), Olympus won hands down. Kind of, she did prefer Asgard. Still, Olympus was stunning.

After they had walked through the large golden gates, Flora had to avert her eyes so she wasn't blinded. Everything was either gleaming white, shimmering gold or glowing silver. Sure it was pretty, but it needed a colour to tone it down, maybe a dark purple or something.

She was listing everything that needed to be added back home, heck, why didn't they get a chariot race track? It was completely unfair!

For the visit Alex had begged her to wear something smart. But instead of wearing a suit like he was, she'd dug up some tailored jeans and a white blouse. Vivienne had completely ignored him and tossed on some shorts and a t-shirt that said 'Team Greeks'. And Viv wondered why people were looking at them funny.

Flora knew she was beautiful, that was why she didn't respond to any of the offered dates (though it might have been because Alex was sending them very obvious non-verbal death-threats). As if she _needed_ someone to confirm it!

The trio stopped inside the corridor that lead to the mausoleum-esque council chamber. Unlike the rest of Olympus, here you would find more cheer in a graveyard.

"Flora, you know the drill," Alex said quietly, "Viv, stay still and shut up, you're only here to witness." With that, he knocked on the door.

The room burst into sound. Joe was doing his best to restore order, but there was only so much he could do. Meanwhile, Violet had better thing to attend to. Namely, Daniel. Rules be damned, he was a dead man.

"Are you out of your mind?" She screamed, shoving him against the wall, the others in the room had cleared a circle around the two. For the past five minutes they had been throwing insults and occasional punches. As much as Violet hated to admit it, she was in pain.

She wound her fist back and hit him in the centre of the forehead. His head slumped back. Note to self: people can't answer your questions of you knock them out.

"SHUT IT!" She bellowed. Finally having had enough of people making no effort to be quiet. She succeeded in bringing the attention back to Joe.

"Right," Joe drew the word out, "Um, thank you 'Let. So... er. As Freya pointed out, Alex has ordered us to prepare for war, do you trust him?" About half of the room nodded slowly, murmuring to their friends. "Well then," He added glancing around at his audience. Violet smiled fondly, he was never one for attention, "Let's get to business."

"Then why has he abandoned us?" A Discord spirit called. "I don't see him anywhere."

Joe sent a pointed look to Violet. She smirked nastily and rolled up her sleeves.

Athena sat upright, her sudden motion silenced the other arguing Olympians. She sensed presences outside.

So far, on the matter of the new pantheon, they had made no progress. That was why they had invited them to to see what they had to say. In fact, this should be them.

The doors creaked open, she heard her half-brother mutter something about 'oiling'. Athena focussed her full attention on the three people (ants) who walked through.

The only male in the group walked with pride and control. He had short brown hair and haunting blue eyes. Yet he was intelligent, almost smarter than her children (though she was sure her Malcolm could give him a run for his money). His fatal flaw was obvious, he relied on himself too much (deadly independence).

Female _Enas_ hovered over him protectively, Athena could sense the male's barely concealed annoyance. White-blonde hair was cut short and her reddish-violet eyes stared out at everyone, all emotions wiped from her face apart from barely concealed disdain. She was as beautiful as Aphrodite but her mannerisms reeked of Hera. Fatal flaw: hubris. And hubris, Female _Enas_ had in surplus.

Female _Dyo_ grinned mischievously, Hermes leaned forward in his seat. Athena knew that he recognised her. She had red hair pulled into a messy ponytail and a shirt saying 'Team Greece' as if it was witty. She tapped her hand against her wrists as if she was unable to stop moving. Fatal flaw: she wouldn't take things seriously. But as far as Athena could tell, she was the least threatening of the trio. A low whistle escaped _Dyo_'s lips.

This information, Athena received in less than a glance.

The male and _Enas_ knelt. He murmured something to _Dyo_, her brown eyes widened considerably before she bowed.

"My Lords," He began. Artemis sniffed in contempt. "And Ladies of course."

Aphrodite cooed happily. The male ignored her and continued, "I am Alexander I run Little New York, and this is my second-in-command, Flora-"

_Enas' _expression told Athena that she had never been referred to as this before, "And this is Vivienne Rodriguez." The last name was that of the 'traitor', it couldn't have been a coincidence.

If Hermes leant any more he would fall over, "Does she have a title?" He asked.

The corners of Vivienne's mouth twitched like Hermes' would when he was plotting, "Unless you count Cat-woman, Ginger-ninja-"

"Overly large pain in the behind," Flora muttered. Alexander glowered at them both, Flora less so. Aphrodite cooed again, but this time Athena couldn't fathom why.

"I presume you summoned us here to negotiate peace between our two cities," Alexander's words were carefully crafted, with the right amount of flattery as to not offend but enough steel so he conveyed that they were not pushovers. This male intrigued Athena.

Her father replied carefully, "A war would hardly benefit either of us."

Athena was sure that her father had caught the boy out, yet he surprised her again, "You didn't answer yes or no, Lord Zeus."

"That I didn't," Her father frowned, "Tell me, boy, do you have experience in politics?"

"Politics means that you avoid the questions people want answering, then giving another piece of information for free to buy you time," Alexander replied evenly, he didn't appear to be intimidated by the twelve thirty-foot beings of immense power in front of him. "It's quite clever actually."

"You didn't answer yes or no," Her father raised an eyebrow.

"That I didn't."

Flora looked up from her notepad with faint amusement, "Quit flirting, I have to write this all down!" Athena smirked, she'd caught them out, Alexander and Flora worked like a well-oiled machine. That was their mistake, and now it was noticed. Athena looked to her brother, Apollo, he didn't show any signs of the newcomers lying.

These people were odd. Odd but smart.

The three strange deities left the room, leaving Hephaestus in two minds.

Peace seemed better in the long term, who knew what allies they had.

But then again, declaring war seemed better in the long term, who knew what allies they had.

Two very similar options, but whichever one they chose, it dictated the future of Olympus. Looking around the room, Hephaestus could guess which god picked which option. Apart from three.

His wife disliked that Flora person, but they ultimately had the same goal: Proving that Love wasn't worthless (one of the few things Hephaestus agreed with Aphrodite on).

Ares loved War, War was his middle name, but contrary to popular belief he wasn't a mindless barbarian. It was _Ares_ who first found out that Kronos had returned, then orchestrated an operation to get Jackson the Helm of Darkness, all behind their father's back. Ares was a warrior, yes, but he was first and foremost a strategist, even better than Athena. Hephaestus had no idea what his brother was planning at any time of the day.

Then there was Artemis. She didn't recognise any of the three, but she knew someone who was of the same pantheon as them, a girl no doubt.

"All in favour of peace?" His father stated. Hephaestus raised his hand, as did his mother (to his surprise), Hermes, Ares and Aphrodite.

"All in favour of war?"

The rest of the room raised their hands. The twins wore identical expressions, Hephaestus sometimes wished he were part of their little world. He sometimes wished he were part of _anyone's_ little world, but being as lame as a duck (and not a metaphorical lame duck either, a real duck that was really lame, maybe from stepping on a land mine or something) and ugly to boot he didn't have friends. He had only his machines.

"Does anyone abstain?" His father only said it because it was customary. Needles to say, the room was silent. But Dionysus' throne needed repairing.

"War, we have chosen war," His father said solemnly, "Demeter, call them in. Hermes, inform the demigods."

Demeter walked to the door as Hermes flashed out. Just as she put her hand on the doorknob Athena called, "Wait!"

His father motioned for her to keep talking, she smiled coldly, "If we tell them we have decided on peace, we will have a distinct advantage."

**Let me know if you did or didn't enjoy it, if anyone has any ideas or character they want to see, I will do my best to include them. By the way, Athena does not like Alex, she is merely intrigued.**

**As for the Ares purposefully giving Jackson the Helm, does anyone_ really_ think that a _twelve_ year old with _barely a week worth of training_ beat the Daughter of Ares, who has been training for _years_? Let alone the _God_ of _War_?**


End file.
